Essence
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Ruby tracks down Sam again, but this time she finds herself dealing with a soulless shell. This is the sequel to Lust and Strength, though you don't have to read the first to get it. Part II of III


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam or Ruby or any prostitutes for that matter. Oh darn.

This is another piece for **davros fan**. This was his original concept and I just wrote it all down and made a shot out of it.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to Lust and Strength. You don't have to really read Lust and Strength to understand it, but it is loosely tied together, with I dunno, magic and feelings and other cool stuff. But why not go read Lust and Strength anyways?

I had issues with this piece. Legit. I think I started and erased the thing about three times before I found something I liked. Getting Ruby's feelings to come forth is still a interesting process, so by all means tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Ruby didn't understand what was going around town. She knew basic facts and that was all she was in the loop about. There was a hunter out there gunning for demons. It wasn't just the same old song though with this hunter. No, this was a hunter of much more skill and precision than any other she had come across in the profession. She wasn't honestly sure if the thing was human or not. What she was sure of was that demons were being killed off like insects, one by one. Throats slashed open by a sharp blade of some sort. Glass perhaps? The cuts were too jagged to be a simple blade and that was most human hunters used. Hell, the only hunters she knew of who used a blade were the Winchester duo, who annoyingly enough still had her knife. She'd have to score it back if she had a shot at beating whatever was chasing her and her kind.<p>

With every demon and their open throats Ruby found flecks of gold here and there, glittering in the cesspool of carnage. She was baffled by the facts in front of her, but she knew that whatever it was she needed to stay the hell away from it.

This advice did not transfer over to a different hunter though. Ruby found herself following Sam time and time again with a little help from a piece of her she lodged in him a couple years back before he offed her. Yet here she was, alive and kicking and ready to see Sam again. With the essence of herself she planted in him, she felt Sam take in her Lord, felt him struggle to regain control of his body from the angel and felt when he leapt into Hell itself to save the world, but more importantly to save his brother.

So Ruby knew when Sam came back from the dead. It was a whopping total of seven days, fourteen hours, twenty-one minutes and twenty-eight seconds for a luxury vacation in the pit. She also knew something was completely different about the Sam roaming the Earth right now. It had taken her months to place all the pieces together, but Ruby discovered Sam was missing his soul. That essence in him helped her feel his insides and she noticed that there was a hole where his soul used to reside. It had also been little clues, like not finding Dean right away and the brutality of which he now hunted and lived by.

The components of black smoke dispersed and then morphed back together in the signal of a sigh from the demon and she decided a new body was in order. One that Sam wouldn't recognize and one that could easily be discarded. That's when Ruby came across a nice piece of ass hauling herself off a brick wall, flashing seductive smiles and winks at any passerby in the hopes someone would buy her for the night.

Ruby would have to take the dark haired women up on the offer of an open body, though not in the conventional way the poor little thing was used to. It was her own fault for giving herself up so easily like that, not the demons'.

Possession was successful in a matter of twenty minutes. Ruby was disgruntled it had taken her so long to get a hold on the prostitute, but she had to corner her in an empty place before she could just pop on in the sweet little thing. Now, the next part was to plant herself in front of Sam, because without his soul he just couldn't resist. Ruby almost wished that she could get back her old body and they could go at it for a couple rounds just for old time's sake. Not that Sam was a bad lover before, but she noticed how he watched women now and it was a much more feral approach to the tactful Sam she had gotten the chance to be with.

The demon knew though that she couldn't just tell Sam it was her. She served no purpose to him and she had manipulated and tricked him before so his first instinct would be to send her sorry ass back to hell. No, she'd have to be happy with knowing that she was with Sam and that was that. There was no other way to truly go about it.

"Well hello there." She purred, the vocal chords of the prostitute ringing low and sweet in her own ears. Sam looked up from his drink and blatantly eyed her up and down in appreciation.

"Hey." He answered, and Ruby automatically could tell the difference in this Sam and the Sam she knew previously.

"You're looking a little alone tonight sweetheart." The pet name was somewhat disgusting to get to roll off her tongue, but she had to do something that sound remotely like a little honey looking for love in all the wrong places.

"Do I?" He never stuttered, nor stammered, nor tripped over his words as he would have before and this made Ruby smile a bit. He definitely was a different man. That was a concrete fact. And it was interesting to see a human without a soul and it not be a demon. Actually, it was like she was talking with a demon. A tall, drop-dead gorgeous, deadly-to-the-core demon.

Oh, it could have been lust.

"Yeah, you do. So why don't you solve that problem and let me keep you company." She gave him no time to answer, but sat across from him. Making sure she leaned on the table to reveal a little cleavage to keep him hooked, Ruby flashed another seductive smile in the hopes that this would all work. When he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was getting a good look at the big dogs on her chest and a light flashed across his eyes she knew it would. This Sam was a whole lot more straight forward and ready for action. Traits she could definitely find herself complying with.

"Then let's get out of here."

"Robin." She stuck her hand out, but Sam just stared at it and shrugged, scraping the bar chair back from the table and making his way to the door, not caring whether she was in tow or not apparently. "Bastard." She muttered, somewhat in a childish glee at the guy she used to know. The ignorance for social acknowledgements left him with a little more mystery than he had to his name before and Ruby couldn't deny that it made her somewhat hot. This new Sam wouldn't get old.

Ruby found herself trying to follow him at what appeared to be an easy stroll, but inside her being was burning for her to run to him, jump on him and ride him into some oblivion that she didn't even dream existed. But she kept it all in and strolled along with them until they came to an old brick building where they went up inside, no more words spoken.

Sam had his shirt off by the time she closed the door and she ran her eyes over him in appreciation. He was a marvellous creature, especially for a human. The protective tattoo Dean and he had scrawled in to one another still sat on his upper chest and she wanted to nip and lick at it, hoping she could destroy the barrier and crawl inside of him, forever to be a part of Sam. She knew it wasn't going to be possible. The ink ran too deeply under too many layers of skin to ruin it without ruining that part of Sam's chest forever and she couldn't bring herself to do that. His body was already ruined with so many other scars in so many other ways that she couldn't-wouldn't- add to the offending list.

Passing over the almost bad-boy tattoo, Ruby noticed Sam had gained a lot more muscle mass than he had before. Sure, he was never out of shape, but that small bit of fleshy pudge around the middle of his torso was now completely gone and replaced by concrete it seemed. Part of her felt a little remorse for the missing flab, because she absolutely loved feeling him as flesh and fat above her, under her, surrounding her. The toned body almost matched the metal personality he'd seemed to develop and she wasn't sure how he faired about in her mind anymore.

She wouldn't go and say she loved Sam Winchester, but she had grown extremely fond of him. The only guy she found herself pining over since her days of being a witch was Lucifer and she had never even managed to catch a glimpse of him. So maybe, the last guy she found herself this close to was when she was a witch all those years ago.

Lawrence Crawford was a wonderful older man and her parents meant well by trying to marry her off to him, but she never found herself fond of him. They'd talk, as much as two differing sexes who weren't wed could back then. To this day she'd find herself thinking of the life she could have once had if she had not turned to witch craft and if the plague hadn't quite reared its filthy, ugly head at the time, murdering her to-be-husband before she had a chance to wed him.

That was supposed to be love and that left Ruby wondering what the hell this was. She knew it wasn't love. Demons couldn't love and even if they could she couldn't love Sam Winchester, because, well because he was Sam Winchester. She might as well love a volcano and hurl herself in. So she'd call this what it was and keep it at that. There was no hope for little Sams and Ruby's. There was just this and she'd have to deal with that.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Sam asked, still shirtless but not pantless in front of Ruby. His boxers-which used to be briefs when Sam had a soul- were plain and they seemed to be filled completely out. Apparently his upper body wasn't the only section getting toned. A hot tingling swept through Ruby and she wanted to turn Sam around and see how his ass faired in this new world. She'd bet her life it was just as toned and better looking than it had been before.

"Of course not." Article by article Ruby shed the skimpy outfit and found herself in a scrawny little body in front of a big toned body. Was this girl on drugs or did she just not eat? How could you have so much fun carelessly being thrown around in bed if you were worrying about breaking in half?

The little whore's body though wasn't a problem Ruby found out, though she still didn't like it. She could feel her bones press against Sam's and call her old fashioned but she was used to hot, sweaty flesh rubbing and slapping against hot, sweaty flesh.

Once again Sam and Ruby moved together, Ruby taking this time to top Sam and feel him underneath her. He watched, his hands behind his head, smirk in place and eyes rolling back now and then. Ruby finished herself at least twice before Sam flipped them over, bottoming out in Ruby before she realized what was happening. The fast pace kept up until he finally came, his actually sending her over the edge. He pulled out, immediately going to rid himself of the condom he'd donned earlier and Ruby flipped from her stomach to her back and watched the bathroom light from underneath the door.

The sex was good, great even. It wasn't the same, but it was it was good. She'd figure she'd sleep a minimum of two hours tonight, wanting to feel Sam for most of the time before she'd have to leave him again in the morning. She wasn't sure how long she'd be away from him this time, but despite the time being days or months she'd missed him, so she might as well drink him in now. If it came down to it, she'd find him again. Her essence would help her find him.

Light flooded the room and Sam joined Ruby on the bed, drawing her in almost on top of his body for a deep kiss and she found herself lost in the temptation. This was a Sam kiss. Slow, deep and so damn sensual it'd make a woman's head spin for days on end. What better way to say goodnight, Ruby smirked.

It wasn't a good night though. Neither human nor demon slept and Sam kept tossing around, mainly keeping his back to Ruby. She crawled up against his muscled back, snaking an arm around his torso to draw him in as close as she could. She felt his body stiffen and it didn't loosen back up for another half hour. Distantly Ruby felt hurt by it, but she shrugged the feeling off, trying to harden back up. Sam was making her soft. This wasn't even the Sam that should be making her soft, but it was. Feeling around him with her essence she drove through Sam, touching everything inside with what was her. She frowned and abruptly stopped. There was nothing inside of Sam. He was truly feeling nothing. Not a damned thing towards her or anything for that matter. Ruby found herself in a predicament that she should have figured out long ago.

This was going to be her last night with Sam. This was going to be for survival.

Morning couldn't come fast enough. Ruby ended up dozing off, leaving Sam to unwrap himself from the lanky prostitute's arms and get up for the day. The demon awoke to small grunts and her brow furrowed with sleep doused confusion. Stealthily she creaked her eyes open to see Sam doing pull ups from one of the support bars from the roof and she her eyebrows shot up at the sight.

What was he, Rambo Resurrect now?

Either way, she was enjoying the view he was offering up to her unknowingly. Though, if she had to make a winning bet, she'd bet all of her money that he didn't give a damn that she was watching him. So without any dire consequences to ogling Sam, Ruby watched for every exercise he decided to work. Towards the end he started to build a sweat, it glazing over his toned, tanned body like it was a freaking modelling commercial. Ruby felt a familiar twinge in her body and she bit her lip and rolled her eyes. There were consequences to watching Sam work out after all. By the end of his workout Sam knew that the call girl was awake and watching his every move, so he gave her a little show, pushing his body a little harder to exert a bit more sweat. He knew he looked good when drenched in sweat and he knew she'd appreciate the view, but he didn't have time this morning to deal with that. She'd have to find another hit somewhere else.

Flashing a smirk over his shoulder to let her know the jig was up, he continued about his routines, repeating the cycle until she would take the hint. There wasn't anything more this morning. Eventually, Ruby did understand that Sam wanted nothing to do with her anymore and a mixture of emotions doused her. First, she felt sadness, because she missed the old Sam and then came anger, in which she wanted to get even and knock the heartless-soulless would be the proper term- bastard on his ass.

Keeping her calm on the outside Ruby stood and walked to the shower, gathering articles of clothing along the way so she could get dressed after hopping out of the shower. It was a quick one and by the time she was done so was Sam. Ruby couldn't help but let her eyes roll over the indent of his hips were his bones were and how much the low riding jeans showed them off to their full perfection.

They went through semantics and he gave her the money he owed the body she was borrowing before booting her out on her skimpy, prostitute-wearing ass. Growling slightly, Ruby stalked away from the building, cutting across an alleyway, in hopes to dumb the useless body she'd obtained.

In a flash there was someone up against her back and a sharp object pressed firmly against her neck. One wrong move and the demon Ruby would be no more.

"Don't move." The voice carried low and a small shiver ran its way up Ruby's back.

* * *

><p>Reviews and thoughts would be lovely. I love hearing feedback. Go tell <strong>davros fan<strong> your feedback too. :)

There is going to be a third part in this trilogy. Look for it coming out soon.


End file.
